Cybernet Solace
by RealityInABottle
Summary: He wants to cool his temper; he wants to find his place; she wants to help people; she wants to grow. And them? They've got their own issues. The World can only help, but only you can succeed. m/m, f/f, hetero - .hack//G.U. placed


**A/N: **The idea was tempting, I couldn't resist doing this. Plus, I HAVE always been a fan...

**Warning: **This story contains yuri and yaoi. And het. Haha. I don't know why I should be warning anyone though. Do people still get offended by this stuff? Oh well.

**Summary: He wants to cool his temper; he wants to find his place; she wants to help people; she wants to grow. And them? They've got their own issues. The World can only help, but only you can succeed.**

- x- x - x - x - x -

**//offline - October 5th, 2016// -- Chapter 1 -- o1. Hello**

"O-oh! Yuuki!" The dull sound of shoes pattering on the hard floor stopped as Yuuki turned around in a silent curiosity. Who was this young man, she had never certainly met him before...

"You play 'The World', right? Ah, y-you should find me...Urm, I'm Kako in the g-game, and well, I'm pretty high-leveled i-if you ask me..." The young man faltered as he gained no response to his request, Yuuki still staring inquisitively at him. He blanched and swallowed deeply.

"W-well yeah guess not huh? Never mind then, I'll see you around!" And off he went. Yuuki slightly raised her hand before letting it drop and peering at her shoes.

"...I would've liked that..." Her disappointment was brief as she turned around and continued walking down the hall.

* * *

"Damn! That's the fifth time!" A pout followed this rather loud exclamation and Aika Inoue couldn't be more embarrassed: another bet ended in failure as she got a 64 on her last test. Guess she'd have to pay up Monday... Sipping on her smoothie sadly, she was brought out of her mock-depression by her friend Michiru, who was whispering and pointing at the girl that had just entered the cafe.

"Isn't that Miyazaki Yuuki?" whispered Michiru. Aika tilted her head and shrugged.

"...So?"

"Her family forbid her from coming to a commoner cafe! ...Or so I heard..."

"Rumors are a waste of time." Aika rolled her eyes and went back to mentally pouting.

Yuuki blushed as she heard numerous whispers cycle around her. The actual story: her parents didn't really give a care. They were rich and traveling and not at home most of the time, so their daughter could do as she pleased; it was her cousin that had started that rumor because she had been angry at Yuuki for beating her character in an event in The World, which was the whole reason people thought she was intimidating and stuck up...

"...And so, I get to level twenty-seven, and this guy comes outta nowhere..." Her ears twitched as she heard familiar jargon. Someone was playing The World? A girl? As she accepted her smoothie and moved to a booth, she peered over the cafe to a girl with short brown hair that flared out at the ends. Did she style it that way? She went to her school, right? They wore the same uniform... Her friend, the one telling the story, was Sato Michiru, a girl that was known to be a huge gossip.

"...Oh Michiru, you know I'm not good at those games..." Yuuki tilted her head as she saw Michiru throw up her arms and stand up.

"Sorry Aika, but I gotta get home; I wanna get out into The World today. Find me tonight, 'kay? Newbies are known to get PK'd their first time." Aika shrugged and nodded.

As Michiru left, Yuuki stared at the girl Aika with a curious expression. She was a newbie? She was probably going to power level with her friend Michiru, that's usually how people started. They were brought in. But not Yuuki...

"Hey, uh, can I join you?" Yuuki jumped in surprise, almost spilling her smoothie in the process, as Aika stood in front of her table. She blushed and nodded shyly as Aika sat down and rubbed her neck. Up close, the flared ends of her hair looked so natural...and soft...

"You heard her, huh? Michiru's rude, but she's actually pretty nice." Yuuki looked down and shrugged before meeting Aika's eyes again. The other girl had such an intense stare.

"Do...you play The World?" Aika's attempt at conversation paid off.

"...Yes." It was a start.

"Oh. Well, I'm just starting tonight. I never...really got those kinds of games, y'know?"

An awkward silence was placed between the girls as they looked off in different directions. Finally, a beep emitted from a cellphone...Aika's? As the girl stood, she gave an apologetic smile to Yuuki.

"Aw man. Gotta go. The alarm makes sure I don't spend my days away outside. I'll see you around, alright?" As she turned to leave, Yuuki took a deep breathe.

"Wait."

Turning around in mild surprise, Aika tilted her head and stared at Yuuki.

Yuuki grabbed a napkin and a pen from her bag and scrawled something out in neat cursive. Then she folded it once and handed it to Aika, her cheeks bright red.

"...My username. Will...you find me?" Aika looked down at the napkin and then back at Yuuki's hopeful expression. With a smile, she nodded.

"Of course."

**//online - October 5th, 2016//**

Welcome to The World!

The words flashed brightly across the screen of the headset as Aika stumbled through numerous character tutorials. This looked so complicated... Oh! Now it was time to create a character. She shuffled through a number of preset bodies, finally choosing a girl about 5'6". As the model stood there with arms spread and legs together, Aika found she had so many things to customize...

She chose a girl with dark green hair that was choppily cut at the chin and deep violet eyes. So far, so good. As she went through skin tones, she went on a mildly colored complexion. As she set to details of muscle mass and whatnot, it was obvious how generic this felt to Aika: so far, it was a rather modest character.

Now to choose a class...

"Uhh..." She browsed through numerous weapons icons before choosing a weird one with three different weapons mixed into one. Adept Rogue. She once heard Michiru talking about how that "lame class" was "useless" because no one can ever master "anything". But...confined to one weapon meant more weaknesses than having three or two...

Clicking on the Adept Rogue icon, an array of weapons and four "points" were placed on the screen. So each had a determined point number and she couldn't exceed four...

"Blade Brandier, Edge Punisher, and...Flick Reaper."

Because she was an Adept Rogue, she had a wide range of armors and clothing to choose from. Browsing through all the pages of armor, she finally decided on...

* * *

A lone Harvest Cleric sat admiring the ever lasting sunset of Mac-Anu. She wore a ruffled sleeveless top with a high collar that mixed light blue and white together and ended in a flared and ruffled skirt at her thighs. Her hands were encased in white gloves in the middle of her forearms, and her feet had a pair of short, winged white heeled boots. A staff sat unnoticed beside her. The sunlight made her blonde curls looked tinge with orange and her blue eyes reflected the water.

How pretty...the sky was always pretty here, in Mac Anu...She sat on the edge of the pier, watching the waves rumble and roll in a random pattern. So pretty... Reika looked around her and could hear numerous conversations all at once...

"...So I said..."

"Great price!"

"...Funnn..."

"...bet I can..."

The sounds of a busy market and guilds chattering away...She would've be envious...had she been someone else. Brushing back a few blonde curls behind her shoulder, she stood and looked around curiously. Her guild mates had promised to come around this time...

"Reika?"

Reika blinked a few times, looking at the taller girl in front of her. She was at least three inches taller...And she had green short hair. A blade was strapped to her hip and she had the deepest violet eyes Reika had ever seen.

The girl, Chiiyo as the username said, wore a pair of black skin-tight cotton pants that smoothly entered a pair of black boots. Her stomach was adorned with a wave pattern that looked like white flames grasping at her waist. Her arms were encased in a pair brown gauntlets that reached her elbows, charcoal grey gloves underneath. The rest of her arms and shoulders were bare, and she had on a wine red tank top that bared most of her torso. On her ear, there was a red feather hanging a little over her shoulder.

"...I uh, told you I'd find you. It's me Aika...erm...well I guess in this game, I'm Chiiyo?" Reika smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the world, Chiiyo."

- x- x - x - x - x -

**A/N:** Eek. I know I told everyone my computer is having problems, but I wanted to have this out before I moved onto my new computer, so I can get an idea of how this feels. Not to mention...I've been a little brain dead on my oneshots lately, I think I need a break from them too. Anywaysss....

Tell me what you think, yeah?


End file.
